1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular, to a system and method for integrated service access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless communication customers have become increasingly concerned with privacy and security. While the quality of wireless access technology has increased dramatically as of late, providing security over wireless access remains a daunting challenge to service providers because wireless communications are transmitted over open airwaves.
In contrast, many wireline access technologies offer greater security advantages than wireless access technologies because wireline communications are not transmitted over open airwaves. For example, digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies are typically more secure than wireless access technologies because DSL communications travel over wired connections. Unfortunately, prior art systems fail to deliver the security of wireline communications while retaining the flexibility of wireless communications.